


yes, harry

by enjolrvs



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrvs/pseuds/enjolrvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, harry

**Author's Note:**

> well here's my second hartwin fic. it started off as a fluffy and completely innocent headcanon/drabble and then this happened. that happens to me a lot i've noticed. thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy it <3

Harry Hart is not a morning person. Eggsy had found that out the hard way from their first morning together. After launching out of bed, laughing loudly and narrowly avoiding the pillow that was aimed at his head, he had slipped into the bathroom to take his time getting ready. He vowed to himself then and there never to try and wake Harry up again before 10:00 am on his days off, unless it’s completely necessary. It was an odd experience, to be totally honest.

Having known Harry to be so put together, sharp and pristine and not just in his bespoke suit but in everything he does. Who knew that waking up the wrong side of 09:00 am was Harry’s chink in one’s armour? It was hilarious yet adorable – but Harry worked so hard most of the time and was entitled to a lie in whenever he got the chance to have one _thank you very much, Eggsy._

Besides, Eggsy could think of better ways to take Harry apart.

Eggsy has lost count of how many mornings they have shared together, but he remembers most in detail. Eggsy has even found himself waking up at least twenty minutes earlier than he usually would just to watch Harry in the mornings.

Eggsy began to stir more awake now, blinking in his surroundings. The sunlight was mostly blocked out by the drawn over curtains, but it was bright enough outside to cast a warming hue around the room.

As always, Harry was fast asleep next to him. He was facing Eggsy, one arm draped over the covers and the other bent at an angle in between them with his palm turned upwards. He had stayed in the exact position from which he had fallen asleep in. When they had both started to feel pleasantly drowsy from post-sex bliss last night, they had faced each other with their hands laced together and talked until they fell asleep.

Eggsy never stays still in the night. He’s a fucking wriggler and always has been. Even when they fall asleep cuddling, in the morning Eggsy will be all limbs and sprawled in some peculiar position while Harry roughly stayed the same way. Harry never says anything about it – probably due to the fact that he is never awake before Eggsy to even realise the state of him.

Eggsy smiled to himself as he presses his hand back into Harry’s. Even though Harry is asleep and doesn’t squeeze lightly back, Eggsy still feels the warmth, strength and security just from this touch alone.

Harry’s features are much softer without his glasses. The thin, slight lines of age seem even less prominent and worn, everything melts away into a look of total peace and calmness. Eggsy’s heart flutters in his chest as he takes in every inch of Harry face like it’s the first time. He thought he’d be used to this by now, but Eggsy knows he could never tire waking up to this every morning for the rest of his life if it was allowed. _You’re completely and totally fucked, Unwin._

Eggsy’s smile spreads even wider, breaking out into a full blown grin as he traces his fingers up from Harry’s palm along the exposed skin on his forearm there. Harry’s fingers twitch slightly from the sensation, but remains fast asleep. Eggsy huffed out the breath he was holding and continued higher up Harry’s arm. Eggsy never really appreciated until recently how long Harry’s arms actually are. It’s common knowledge that Harry has legs that go for miles and has the perfect shoulder to waist ratio, but Eggsy quickly added that to his long list of things he adores about Harry.

 His fingers grazed over a few scars as he mapped out the skin under his fingertips. He had done this many times, knew each scar and the story behind it.

He drew his fingers up to Harry’s shoulder and stopped. He felt the urge rise in him to pull himself flush to Harry, to press his fingers into flesh of his shoulder blade and drag them down Harry’s back and mouth at his neck, just scraping his teeth gently and—

_No, for shit’s sake. This is supposed to be a nice, tender moment. Don’t be thinkin’ with your dick right now._

Eggsy’s breath hitched in his throat as he took his hand away completely, his fingertips still tingling. Eggsy made to leave their bed, not trusting himself to not get carried away only to pause at the look on Harry’s face. He’s practically frowning in his sleep. His eyes scrunched tight and then softened again as Eggsy stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

_Shit._

Harry’s feigning of sleep didn’t last much longer as he brought his hand up to his face to cup over Eggsy’s that still lay on his cheek, one eye opening slowly.

“That is very distracting.”

Eggsy let out a breathy laugh and placed soft kisses in between Harry’s eyebrows and forehead until he chased the frown away. 

“Well, I was gonna go straight down ‘n start breakfast. But you just looked so—“

Beautiful, ethereal, Godlike? No word in any language could describe it.

“Nice.”

_Good one._

Harry raised his eyebrows at that and stretched, making a full display of it because of course, Eggsy was watching his every move and he knew it – the wanker.

“What time is it, darling?” Harry’s voice still sounded thick with sleep and slightly strained from his over excessive movements.

Eggsy bit down on his lip, eyeing up Harry completely shamelessly.

“Dunno. Probably about nine now.”

After Harry had finished his languid stretches, much to Eggsy’s displeasure – he was rather enjoying the view – he rolled over to see the time on his watch on the bedside cabinet.

Before Eggsy could even check out his ass, Harry rolled onto his back with a soft thud on the mattress. Eggsy used the excuse of the force of Harry’s weight back on the bed to shift closer to him, looking down at him through his eyelashes. Harry looked up at him, his face unreadable.

“I suppose we don’t have to jump out of bed immediately. I don’t have to be at the shop until midday.”

Eggsy beamed down at him.

“Yes, Harry.”

Harry seemed fully awake now, the forced mask of whatever that was before slid off and was replaced by a playful smile tugging at his lips.

“Dear boy, you look absolutely stunning in this light and at this time of day. It’s a shame I don’t get to witness it often.”

Eggsy was practically preening under Harry’s words and undivided attention.

“My beautiful Eggsy.”

Harry’s fingers brushed against Eggsy’s jawline, across his cheekbones and finally rested on his lips. Eggsy parted them slightly and closed his eyes, feeling the heat colouring his cheeks and spreading across his chest. Such a gentle touch and words shouldn’t make Eggsy feel this damn good, should it? Who gives a toss, Eggsy thinks as he flits his tongue out once teasingly, feeling Harry’s toughened skin there and hearing the sharp intake of breath -- Eggsy had gotten the response he wanted.

Harry moved his hand into Eggsy’s hair now, pulling him down into an open and inviting kiss. He tasted of sleep and all things Harry, every second the kiss grew deeper and more intoxicating and Eggsy was drowning. Harry shifted himself so he was covering Eggsy now, his hand roaming the expanse of Eggsy’s torso. They were both very much naked from last night and Eggsy was very grateful.

Harry pulled away from the kiss only to move his mouth to Eggsy’s neck, kissing and sucking and biting in all the right places that make Eggsy’s toes curl. Harry already has Eggsy writhing underneath him and he has barely touched him. Un-fucking-believable.

Eggsy did as he imagined before – so much for not thinking with his dick – digging his fingers into the skin of Harry’s shoulder blade, dragging his fingertips down the bare skin of his back. Harry gravitated towards whatever part of Eggsy he could get his lips on as Eggsy started rutting upwards against Harry, the friction of it going straight to his already hardening cock. Harry let out a gasp and reacted with Eggsy’s movements, building up a rhythm against Eggsy’s thigh.

Harry’s hand wrapped around Eggsy’s length and hell, Eggsy didn’t bother to bite back the moan that forced itself out of his throat, arching his back at Harry’s touch.

Harry moved his hand in time with the thrusts of his hips, how he is still so controlled and coordinated – Eggsy had no idea, but he didn’t care right now.

“Please, Harry.”

Eggsy didn’t even know what he was asking for. He just needed more of Harry, every part of him to be touched and loved and cared for in the way only Harry could give to him.

“Such a lovely boy, you’re doing so well my darling.”

Eggsy was surprised he didn’t come right then and there, letting Harry’s voice like velvet wash over him. Harry changed his movements slightly, just a certain flick of his wrist and Eggsy is so hard it’s almost painful.

Eggsy gripped harder on to Harry like he was the only thing to stop him floating away. It was funny -- maybe ironic, because Harry was the one that made him feel like he was about to.

Harry kissed Eggsy’s face as he worked him, and Eggsy could already feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

Harry garbled sweet nothings into Eggsy’s skin and Eggsy wanted to absorb it all, though only caught the odd words like ‘perfect’, ‘magnificent’, ‘mine.’

Eggsy’s hand moved down Harry’s chest but with difficulty, as Harry was pressed so close to him and still rutting against his thigh. Eggsy wanted to touch Harry, to feel the hot and heavy weight of his cock in his hand.

“Harry, fuckin’ hell.”

Eggsy’s touch seemed to spur Harry on, his movements a lot more inept than before but still so _fucking perfect._

Eggsy soon came after Harry stroked him a few more times -- long, teasingly and deliberately slow, punctuating each of his movements with filthy kisses. A litany of curses and Harry’s name spilled from Eggsy’s lips, but he still managed to maintain a pace with Harry. Eggsy looked up at Harry, his voice so broken he barely recognised it.

“I’m your good boy.”

Harry came a fraction after Eggsy spoke.

Harry pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s, both of them slick from sweat. They stayed like that a while, Harry’s body a comforting weight against Eggsy as they kissed each other, soft and relaxed.

Harry eventually rolled off and padded over to the bathroom to clean them up. Eggsy didn’t move, just watched as Harry busied around the en-suite, wetting a flannel and wringing out the excess water, grabbing a dry towel on the way back out.

He sat on the edge of Eggsy’s side of the bed, cleaning him up first as he always did. He washed Eggsy down with such precision and gentleness that it made Eggsy’s heart hurt in the best way. Eggsy lay back and let him do his thing, enjoying watching Harry looking at him that way.

Eggsy offered to wipe Harry down but he shook his head politely and quickly washed and dried away the sticky messes off his own body. He crossed the room to put them in the laundry hamper and climbed back into bed next to Eggsy, pulling him close to his chest.

Harry carded his hands through Eggsy's hair and hummed softly, and Eggsy lay with his eyes closed enjoying the tender contact.

“You know what you said before?”

Harry stopped humming but his hand was still buried in Eggsy’s hair, fingers gently massaging his scalp.

“Which part? I’ve said a lot in my time.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes even though Harry couldn’t see him.

“Smart arse. The whole wishing you could see me in the morning more like. What was it you said? Oh yeah. ‘My dear boy, you look absolutely stunning in this light and at this time of day. It’s a shame I don’t get to witness it often.’ Or summat like that.”

Eggsy recited it like it was nothing, but it was the complete opposite and Harry knew it too. Any praise or approval he gets from Harry in bed seems to skip over his heart and heads straight for his dick. It was a nightmare.

“Yes, what of it?”

Eggsy could hear the smirk in Harry’s voice and couldn’t stop his own one that broke out across his face.

“Well, there’s a way around that.”

Harry sighed, but his voice was fond when he spoke.

“Enlighten me, Eggsy.”

“You could just stop being a lazy old toff and get outta bed before midday.”

Harry playfully tapped Eggsy’s arm.

“The cheek of you boy, it’ll get the better of you one day.”

“Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it bruv?”

 Eggsy looked up at Harry, he had opened his mouth to retaliate but stopped. He paused for a moment, almost tasting the words in his mouth before he spoke them and finally continued.

“I suppose you actually have a point.”

Oh.

“Really?” Eggsy cocked his eyebrow as he propped himself up on his elbow.

“Well, I suppose if you make it worthwhile waking me up at some ungodly hour, I might consider it.”

Eggsy looked at Harry, the smirk turning into his best mischievous grin.

“Yes, Harry.”


End file.
